following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Horizon Characters/Major Minor
Atlas Drum *Uses the design of Obito during the war before he was unmasked. *Acts as Glave's mirror, but defeats him in battle. **Main forms of magic are Blood, Poison and Fire. One of his signature attacks is to infect his opponent with a poison (what he refers to as Boiling Blood) that lays dormant until the victim's body heats up, causing them to grow significantly weaker the more their temperature begins to rise. Fire users are the most susceptible to this type of magic. Mandolin *Uses the design of Charlotte Pudding from One Piece during the Fishman Island arc. *Acts as Casimir's mirror, but loses in her battle. **Main forms of magic are Mirror, Eye and Ice Magic. She is able to mix her Ice and Mirror Magic to create an enhanced mirror magic (called Ice Mirror) that reflects the opponent(s)' attacks. However, at a normal level, she is able to travel through her mirrors. Via her Eye Magic, she is able to project a being into her mirror world (via the usage of her third eye). The being disappears when her third eye closes. Flora Harp *Uses the design of Nonon from Kill la Kill, primarily her debut outfit. *Has no mirror. Instead, she fights on the front lines against Direwolf. **Main forms of magic are Bone-Make, Requip and Music Magic. With her Bone-Make, she creates bone constructs, and then gives them life via her Music Magic. She can either make them on auto-pilot (by giving them a certain tune that will give them specific orders), or manually, where she controls them by the second with music. Her Requip is for her own combat specialty. She fights with a sharp white retractable spear. Djembe *Uses the design of Tamago from One Piece. *Fights on the front lines with Flora against Direwolf. He has the capabilities of becoming an S-Class Mage, as he was the most likely to pass the next S-Class exam. **Main forms of magic are Chicken Soul, Fire and Water Magic. Via his Chicken Soul, he turns himself into a chicken, giving him the ability of flight. He is able to create eggs, where he mixes them with Fire and Water, making references to way eggs are cooked in real life. Some of these eggs can become living (use Yugioh cards for this, primarily Wing Egg Elf and the pink one). Primarily a close-combat type, infusing his wings with the magic. Oboe *Uses the design of Sadaso from Hunter x Hunter. *Fodder mage that appears in the battle against Direwolf. **Main form of magic is wind magic. Uses this in a cliche way, but is stronger than most fodder mages in Major Minor. Carol and Sleigh Bell *Uses the design of Rem and Ram from Re:Zero. *Fodder mage that appears in the battle against Direwolf. **Main forms of magic are Music Magic and Light Magic. Their Music Magic (via the usage of their lyres) acts as a support type of magic. Their music rejuvenates their target(s)' magic supply. They also use Light magic as their form of combat.